


The Perfect gift for Ryuji

by The_Bidiba



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Eating, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Singing, X-Mas, carols, shoping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bidiba/pseuds/The_Bidiba
Summary: Luna had nearly all her Christmas shopping done with her presents wrapped under the Cram School tree.  She had even gotten gifts for Lightening and Shura.  The only person she had left on her list was Suguro.  What do you get the hot headed, fitness obsessed, hottie that is Suguro Ryuji?  She was at a loss.





	The Perfect gift for Ryuji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Readers Merry Christmas!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Readers+Merry+Christmas%21).



Chapter 1  
Luna had nearly all her Christmas shopping done with her presents wrapped under the Cram School tree. New sweater knit knee high socks for Shiemi, Kamiki, and Paku, a popsicle maker for Rin, a new reading light for Yukio, for Takara she bought a pajama set for his bunny along with an eye pillow for him, a brightly colored orange graphic tee for Shima, and a life like stuffed cat doll for Konekomaru. She had even gotten gifts for Lightening and Shura. The only person she had left on her list was Suguro. What do you get the hot headed, fitness obsessed, hottie that is Suguro Ryuji? She was at a loss. They had been dating for only a few short weeks so she didn’t want to get him something that was too outlandish, but at the same time she wanted it to come from the heart. She knew how important gift giving was in Japan and she didn’t want to offend him by getting him the wrong gift. She walked with Shiemi around the shops of the downtown district.  
“What about a tie?” Suggests Shiemi as they pass a shop with men’s clothing in the window.  
“Well he always wears his uniform tie for classes, and when he’s not in uniform he likes to dress more casually.” Luna rattles her tongue in her mouth making a raspberry sound. “This stinks! How did I let Christmas Eve sneak up on me and not have a gift for Ryuji?”  
Shiemi wraps her arm around her friend’s hooking it into the crook of her elbow. “Don’t worry Luna. You’ll find the perfect gift.” She smiles and rubs her arm with her other hand while looking at the window of the next shop.  
Luna stops, turning she touches the glass with her gloved hand. “That’s it. That’s exactly what I want to get Ryuji!” Luna had stopped in the window of a leather shop.  
Shiemi looks into the window. “You want to get him a new belt for Christmas? That’s not a bad gift… I guess.”  
Luna shakes her head. “No, look at those leather gloves. They are perfect. He always has his hands shoved in his pockets because he hates knitted mittens and gloves. He says he can’t do anything until he takes them off, but with leather he could easily grip things and his hands would stay warm.” Luna smiles and then looks at Shiemi excitedly. “Let’s go in.”  
Luna leads the way and Shiemi follows. When she opens the door a bell rings and the smell of leather fills their noses.  
“Ohayōgozaimasu!” The clerk calls out.  
Luna and Shiemi answer back. “Ohayōgozaimasu!”  
Luna walks up to the desk. “May I see the men’s leather gloves like the ones in the window?”  
The desk clerk nods and pulls out a wooden box with several different pairs, sizes, finishes, and colors of leather and then another. “Do you want to look at fur lined leather gloves too?”  
Luna was overwhelmed by the sheer number of gloves that were already in front of her. “I had no idea you would have so many options. Is it okay if I just start with this for now?”  
The clerk nods, “Yes, of course. Let me know if you need me to help you with anything else.” She then walks over to a shelf and starts straightening things.  
Shiemi runs her hands over the gloves. “These are beautifully made. I wonder if my mom would like a pair.”  
Luna looks up at her teasingly saying. “Are you stealing my Christmas gift ideas?”  
Shiemi doesn’t get the joke and she looks down at the ground tucking her hands into her kimono. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”  
“Shiemi, I’m teasing!” She smiles and pats her on the shoulder. “If you think your mom would like a pair then get her a pair. She and Ryuji will never know that we double gifted.”  
“Okay.” She smiles sifting through the white and pink ones. “What color do you think I should get?” She looks up just as overwhelmed as Luna felt when they first came out.”  
“What color is your mom’s winter jacket?” Luna grabs a pair of black gloves putting her hand in one of them to see the size and what the regular lining felt like.  
“Purple.”  
“A dark or a light purple?” Luna asks looking up.  
“Light purple.” Shiemi looks up at Luna’s hand. “Those are nice.”  
Luna looks at her hand too. “Yeah, I’m not sure on the size though. The lining on these are so soft. I bet the fur lined ones are amazing but I worry that Ryuji’s hands will get too warm.”  
“Oh that’s a good point.” Shiemi scuffs her foot on the floor. “My mom’s hands are usually cold so I think the fur lined ones are what I should get her.”  
“Should we ask the clerk to get those out for you?” Luna looks at her shy friend.  
“Yeah… could you call her over for me?”  
Luna smiles with a nod. “Sumimasen.” She waves at the clerk. “Can we see the fur lined gloves too?”  
The clerk smiles and nods walking quickly behind the counter to help them. “Are you done looking at these ones?”  
Luna shakes her head. “I’m still looking but my friend would like to see the other ones.”  
“Hai!” She bows and then disappears around the corner coming back with two more boxes. “Let me know if you need anything else.”  
“Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita” Luna bows.  
The clerk bows back.  
“So Shiemi I think if your mom’s jacket is light purple you should go with white… or the pink is really nice.”  
“I like this shade of pink the best.” She slides her hand into the glove. “Oh these are so soft.” She wiggles the fingers till her hand is completely in the glove. “Luna you need to check these ones out too.”  
Luna leans over the box and reaches in looking at a peacock blue pair. “This color reminds me of a scarf my mom used to have.” She starts to tear up. Clearing her throat she shakes it off. She missed Christmas with her family and even though it had been nine years since her parents’ deaths she still felt the sting of them not being there. Every Christmas she wished that she could be with them.  
“Try them on.” Says Shiemi.  
Luna runs her hand over the brightly colored soft leather as she pulls them from the box. She looked at the tag. “Size Medium rabbit lined fur gloves.” She slides her hand in wriggling her fingers in the holes. “These are really soft.” They reminded her of Wendall and Alfred’s wolf ears. “I wish my mom was still here so I could buy these for her.” She sighs. “I’ll just have to live vicariously through you today Shiemi.” She smiles and puts the gloves into the slot they were in. Looking back at the gloves in front of her. “I think I’m going to get these for Ryuji. The leather is just thick enough to keep out the cold but still malleable for working outside.”  
Shiemi nods, “And I’ll get these ones for my mom.” She holds up the pink pair that she was eyeing up the whole time.  
“Excuse me! I think we are ready to check out.” Luna calls over the clerk.  
The clerk smiles while walking over. “I’ll meet you at the register.” She puts the gloves away before meeting up with them. “Good choice these are a nice sturdy pair of leather gloves.” She says to Luna. “Do you want this gift wrapped?”  
“Yes please.” Luna smiles with a slight bow.  
“3500 yen.” She slides the payment tray over to Luna.  
Luna puts her money on the tray and slides it back with a nod.  
The clerk takes the money putting it into the till. She then quickly wraps Luna’s present in a box with festively colored wrapping paper. “There you are. Thank you for shopping with us.” The clerk says while handing Luna a bag with her gift inside.  
Luna bows, “Thank you so much.”  
Shiemi pays and had her mother’s gloves wrapped too.  
She and Luna then start to walk out. As they are opening the door to leave Konekomaru and Ryuji are coming into the store.  
“Moryama, Luna, hello. Doing some last minute shopping?” Konekomaru says while holding the door open for them.  
Luna and Shiemi walk out into the street to talk to them as Konekomaru closes the door.  
“I just checked off the last person on my list.” Luna says with a smile.  
Suguro smiles rubbing the back of his neck. “I imagine in a place like this you were here shopping for Lightening.”  
Shiemi starts to speak but the clerk from the store interrupts her. “Excuse me Miss but I believe you forgot your purse on the counter.”  
“Oh!” Shiemi looks in her kimono where she would normally keep it. “I did. Thank you I’ll be right there. Excuse me guys.” She bows.  
“I’ll come in with you Moryama-san.” Says Suguro holding the door open for her.  
“Thank you.” Smiles Shiemi.  
She and Suguro go into the shop.  
“So are you going to the party that the Okumara’s are throwing tonight?” Konekomaru asks Luna.  
“Yes, I’m pretty excited. I haven’t been to a Christmas party in a long time. Plus I can’t wait to eat Rin’s food again. He’s an amazing cook.”  
Konekomaru laughs. “Yeah, I bet he’s going to be making something super fancy for Christmas.” He scuffs his foot on the ground. “So what should I get Neko for Christmas? I have no idea what to get her.”  
Luna brushes her hand along her chin and grabs her lip with her forefinger and thumb sliding it down until she runs out of lip. “Well she’s always keeping track of everything she does in an agenda book. I think the one she has goes until the end of this year. So that would be a great gift for her. I would do one with a cute picture on the front of it like Buddha or a kitten. She likes cats a lot.”  
Konekomaru beams bowing to her. “Thank you Luna that’s very helpful.”  
She bows slightly back. “You’re welcome. Do you have all the rest of your shopping done?”  
Konekomaru nods his head. “I’m really just out here shopping with Bon. Lightening has kept him from getting to do any of it until today.”  
Luna nods. “Lightening definitely keeps us on our toes.”  
“Oh that’s right you apprentice with Lightening now too. How did you manage to get all your shopping done?”  
Luna shrugs her shoulders. “The right gifts just fell into my hands for everyone. Except Ryuji I had a hard time figuring out what I wanted to get him.” Luna pats her bag. “But I think I have the perfect gift for him now.”  
“The perfect gift for who?” Suguro says walking up behind Luna with Shiemi by his side.  
Luna turns with a start. “Everybody!” She says louder then she intended. “Did you get your purse Shiemi?”  
She nods her head. “I also helped Suguro pick out a gift for Lightening.”  
“Oh nice! Did you get him a new leather hat to go with his gloves and jacket he always wears?” Luna asks looking up at Suguro.  
“You’ll just have to find out later on tonight.” He smiles at her teasingly.  
“You’re no fun.” Luna jokes.  
He reaches out and brushes some hair off her cheek with a cold ungloved hand.  
Luna smiles looking up at Suguro. “Come on Shiemi I want to stop at the sweets shop and see if I can find something to bring to the party.”  
“Mmm… Sweets!” Shiemi says in a trance.  
“Bye guys see you later.” Luna waves and then winks at Suguro.  
His face blushes and he turns to walk with Konekomaru to their next destination.

Chapter 2  
“Oh my! I hope we’re not late.” Shiemi says out of breath as they approach the door to the old dormitory building that the Okumara brother’s lived and were throwing their Christmas party in.  
“It’s okay we’ll just tell them you got held up at the shop with flower deliveries. They’ll understand.” Luna says walking up the stairs in front of her. She then knocks on the door.  
It opens and she sees Rin’s smiling face on the other side. “Merry Christmas!”  
“Merry Christmas!” Luna says giving him a hug. “Sorry Shiemi and I are late. Her mom had deliveries that we had to get to before we could come.”  
Shiemi waves, “Hi Rin, Merry Christmas.”  
He comes out to greet her and gives her a hug. “Merry Christmas! Can I help you carry in your stuff Shiemi?”  
“Oh yes, thank you Rin.” She says looking down at the bags in her hands. “This one is gifts to go under the tree and this one is some sweets that Luna and I bought for everyone to enjoy.”  
“Awesome! I’m not really comfortable with baking so I’m glad you guys thought about that.” He smiles at Shiemi.  
Luna stands in the doorway and watches the two of them fuss over each other for a moment. She liked seeing the two of them together. Rin was a really nice guy and Shiemi was a sweet girl. She wishes she could give them a little nudge but Shiemi had already told Rin that she wasn’t ready for a relationship. So Luna thought pressing the issue would be a moot point.  
She heard someone come up behind her in the entrance. Turning to see who it was she saw Shima standing in the doorway with mistletoe draped over her head. She looked up at it. “Really?” She had a smug look on her face. Kissing Shima was not on her Christmas to do list. In fact it was never on her list to do at all.  
He smiles at her. “Yep, gotta do it. If the two of us are under it.”  
Luna rolls her eyes. “Okay close your eyes.”  
He does so and puckers up. Luna grabs Rin who was just walking up behind her with Shiemi and pushes him in to Shima’s kiss.  
Rin stumbles back from the kiss. “Ewe gross Shima what was that!” Rin wipes at his mouth with his hand still clutching the bags he was carrying for Shiemi.  
“Okumara!” Shima then starts to rub at his mouth. “I thought I was kissing Wilk.”  
Suguro comes up behind him and grabs his collar. “Who are you kissing?” He tried to force his voice to sound angry but he was laughing too hard from seeing Rin and Shima just kiss.  
Luna grabs the mistletoe from Shima and hands it to Suguro with a smile. “This stuff is dangerous in the hands of children. You best keep it.”  
Suguro laughs.  
“Hey I still have to get Shiemi and Kamiki with that!” Demands Shima.  
“You are the most nefarious monk I know.” Suguro says tucking the mistletoe into his sweater pocket.  
The five of them walk in and Suguro helps Luna unpack her bags under the Christmas tree. Luna leans in next to Suguro’s ear whispering into it. “I hope you decide to use that mistletoe sometime tonight.”  
He blushes and rubs his ear twisting one of his piercings. “Maybe.”  
Luna stands up touching his shoulder. “It’s okay, I’d rather kiss you in private anyway.” She whispers.  
He nods at her not looking up but his ears start to turn red too. “Probably.”  
She smiles and runs her finger along the top of his ear softly.  
He shivers and looks up at her. “That’s not fair.” He smirks at her.  
Luna whispers back to him smiling widely. “Probably not.”  
“Dinner is ready. Let’s all eat and then we’ll open gifts.” Announces Rin talking to everyone.  
Suguro stands he looks down her way standing shoulder to shoulder with her. “Is that everything that needs to go under the tree?”  
Luna nods looking up at Suguro. She wishes she would have hung onto the mistletoe so that she could hang it over Suguro’s head now while everyone was paying attention to the food on the table instead of them.  
Lightening walks over to Luna and Suguro patting them both on the back. “Merry Christmas!”  
“Merry Christmas Professor Light.” Luna turns to him giving him a hug. He actually hugs her back and Luna is surprised. “That was a nice Christmas gift. I’ll take that as a job well done for the last five impromptu missions we’ve been on.”  
He opens his mouth with a toothy grin laughing. “Sure Wolf you’ve done good.” He looks up at Suguro. “You too Ryuji. I couldn’t ask for finer apprentices.”  
Luna leans in towards him sniffing the air by his face. “Professor have you been drinking?”  
“Sniffing me out huh Wolf? Yeah, a little but I’m not drunk yet so you can take the compliment.” He pats them both on the back again. “Let’s get some grub. I’m starving.”  
The three of them walk over and sit down to eat with the others. Rin had made sobayaki, yakitori, and shabu-shabu with an assortment of meats and veggies to put in the broth.  
“Wow Okumara you really went all out!” Kamiki says as she and Paku sit at the kotatsu table.  
Rin shakes his head. “Well its Christmas right? This is kind of my gift to all of you.”  
“Thank you Rin this is wonderful.” Luna bows. “I don’t even know where to start.” She looks around at all the food.  
Suguro grabs some sobayaki cutting it in half. “I’d recommend starting with the food that isn’t going to stay hot for very long first.” He leans in whispering. “Split this with me? I want to make sure I don’t get to full before I try everything.”  
Luna nods as he puts the sobayaki on her plate. “Good idea.” She whispers back.  
Shura leans over Lightening nearly sitting in his lap while getting to the shabu-shabu pot.  
“Woaw Shura, hey now. No need to get so frisky. You haven’t even buttered me up with mistletoe yet.” Lightening says leaning back from her.  
“I’m not that drunk yet Lightening. Give a girl some credit and some more Christmas beer.” Shura says pulling her meat out of the broth to take it to her plate.  
Lightening laughs. “The phrase is Christmas cheer.”  
“Cheer, Beer, either way.” She says with a shrug.  
Yukio pushes up his glasses shaking his head at the two of them. “Really? The two of you are just the worst examples.”  
Shura giggles at Yukio’s jeering. “Get off it four eyes. None of us are on duty right now. So let’s just enjoy the night. You know how to lay back and enjoy things. Don’t you?”  
He takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes.  
Luna looked around the dinner table. Everyone from the crams school was there together celebrating. Sure there was playful banter but no one was fighting or angry. It was wonderful. She had a feeling this was going to be a Christmas that she would remember forever.

Chapter 3  
Luna laid on the ground with her feet still under the kotasu. “I ate too much.” She complains rubbing her stomach.  
Shiemi lays down next to her. “Me too, but it was all so good.”  
“Come on guys let’s go open presents!”  
Luna hears Rin’s voice as he gets up from the table.  
“Shouldn’t we sing some carols and bring out the sweets that Shiemi and Wilk brought first?” Suggests Yukio.  
Luna sits back up with a little grunt. “I’ll grab them and arrange them for us to graze on but I couldn’t eat any right now. I’m far too full.”  
“I’ll show you into the kitchen to get a platter.” Rin motions to Luna to follow him.  
As Luna gets up her hand grazes Suguro’s. He had his hand leaning on the floor. He doesn’t look up at her but he does rub his pinky finger along her hand and the corner of his lip curls into a smile. It was the little things that Suguro would do that made Luna’s heart skip a beat. As she stood to follow Rin she could feel the electricity of Suguro’s touch course up her arm. It was intoxicating. She looks down at him whispering. “Not fair.”  
He smiled a little wider and nodded with a chuckle.  
Luna turns to Shiemi. “Where did you and Rin put the sweets?” She asks her as she still laid on the ground.  
“Um… I think Rin already has them in the kitchen.” Shiemi says sitting up.  
Luna nods and follows Rin. She watches his tail wave back and forth as he walks. He now felt comfortable enough around all of the cram school students to have it out around them without shame.  
Rin talks over his shoulder at her as they get to the kitchen. “So Wilk what did you get me for Christmas?”  
“I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise.”  
“Oh, come on. Give me a hint at least.”  
Luna shakes her head. “Nope not even a hint. You’d get it right away if I said anything and then the gift would be ruined.”  
Rin folds his arms in front of himself and turns towards Luna. “Fine!” He then turns and grabs a platter from the cupboard. “Is this big enough? I think we have one that’s a little bigger yet.” He peers into the cupboard.  
“No, this should be perfect.” Luna grabs the box with the sweets and starts arranging them onto the platter. Rin starts to help her as they hear Yukio start to initiate Christmas carols.  
“Do you sing Wilk?” Rin asks putting down one of the sweets on the platter.  
“I sing okay I guess.” Luna says shyly. “I’ve never gotten to hear myself but people don’t run the other way or cover their ears when I start to sing.”  
Rin laughs. “They do when I sing. I remember Shiro always used to make us go to the services and sing in the choir. Yukio was really good at it but I couldn’t keep up with the rest of the group.”  
“Maybe you are a soloist then.” Luna says grinning up at him.  
He laughs. “Nah, I’m pretty sure I’m just bad.”  
They hear Yukio start to sing. “Do you see what I see?”  
Luna answers back knowing that there was an echo in that song. “Said the night wing to the little lamb.”  
She then hears Yukio’s voice a little louder. “Do you see what I see?”  
Rin smiles at her. “That’s pretty good Wilk.”  
She smirks and nods her head. Closing her eyes she listens to Yukio and responds. “Way up in the sky little lamb.”  
She hears Yukio’s voice and she matches it in pitch and tone the best she could. “A song, a song high above the night. With a voice as big as the sea. With a voice as big as the sea.” The two of them sing the song to the end answering back and forth. Luna had kept her eyes closed the whole time focusing on Yukio’s voice so she didn’t get out of key. When they were done she heard clapping behind her and she jumped throwing the sweet she had in her hand.  
Turning she realized that everyone was standing in the kitchen clapping for her and Yukio.  
“Encore, Encore.” Cheers Paku.  
Luna puts her hands over her mouth. She was so embarrassed. “I don’t know if I can with all of you guys watching me.”  
Yukio smiles at her. “Oh come on Wilk. You did so well. Let’s try another one.”  
“Do another duet.” Suggests Paku.  
“Baby its cold outside.” Takara’s pink bunny motions up and down.  
“I know the tune, but I’m not sure if I know all the words for that one. I’ll have to look up the lyrics on my phone.” Luna says.  
Rin pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Luna. “Here Wilk use mine.”  
She pulls up the lyrics and starts to blush when she sees the words. “I don’t know if I want to sing this one with Professor Okumara.”  
“Oh come on Wilk!” Says Kamiki. “It’s a great song.”  
Luna takes a deep breath. “Okay.” She looks at Yukio. “Do you know the words?”  
“I know the words for Michael Bublé’s version.”  
“It looks like that’s the one I pulled up.” She shakes off her jitters and starts to sing. “I really can’t stay.”  
“But baby its cold outside.” Yukio responds.  
“I gotta go away.”  
“But baby its cold outside.”  
“This evening has been,”  
“I’ve been hoping that you’d drop in.”  
Luna starts to feel her face get hotter as Yukio takes a step towards her starting to act out the song. She manages to stay in key though. “So very nice.”  
“I’ll hold your hands they’re just like ice.” He takes her hand into his.  
Luna’s face burns with embarrassment as the other students look on. She felt so exposed especially since she didn’t feel this way about Yukio at all. She pulls her hand away acting out the scene hamming it up as much as he was. “My mother will start to worry.”  
As they end the song Shima stands over them with the mistletoe dangling over their heads.  
“Where did you get that?” Luna demanded.  
“I stole it back from Suguro’s pocket.”  
“Hey!” Suguro grumbles.  
Shima smiles looking back and forth between Luna and Yukio. “Don’t you two think it’s only fitting to finish a song like that with a kiss?”  
Luna shakes her head. “No!”  
Yukio pushes up his glasses. “I think the person holding the mistletoe is the one that’s supposed to be kissed. Isn’t it?”  
“Nope, whomever is standing under it.” Says Kamiki with a mischievous smile.  
“Hey come on. No one’s going to make any one kiss each other tonight. That’s not fair.” Suguro’s voice is angry his cheeks red and brows furrowed.  
Luna didn’t think she could get any redder until Yukio leaned in and kissed her. She was so stiff not knowing what to do.  
Yukio leaned back and nodded his head to the group. “There now.” He looks over at Rin. “Let’s go open presents.”  
“Woot!” Rin jumps at that grabbing the platter of sweets and carrying it out of the kitchen.  
Shura, Lightening, Takara, and Shiemi walk out with Rin.  
“Sensei Okumara and Wilk would be a cute couple. Don’t you think Kamiki?” Paku says as they walk out the door together.  
“Yeah, they’d have cute babies too.” Kamiki says a little too loud for comfort.  
Suguro stomps over to Shima and grabs the mistletoe. “Give me that. What’s wrong with you?”  
“Nothing!” Shrugs Shima. “I’m just having a little fun. What’s your problem anyway?”  
“Come on guys don’t fight it’s just a little mistletoe.” Yukio says trying to defuse the situation.  
“You stay out of this Sensei Okumara. What are you doing just kissing my girlfriend all willy nilly like that?”  
Konekomaru joins in now. “Bon it’s okay. Sensei Okumara didn’t know.”  
“Your girlfriend?” Shima says looking back and forth between Luna and Suguro. “When did that happen?”  
“Just after Luna’s birthday. Right Luna.”  
She nods still red and shaken from kissing Yukio.  
“I’m sorry.” Yukio says. “I had no idea. I was just playing around.” He shakes his head and pushes up his glasses. “I should have known better.” He then walks out of the room.  
“Man! He’s lucky he’s my teacher and wears glasses or I would…” Suguro punches his palm with his fist.  
“Heh, heh, it is okay Bon. No harm no fowl right? I mean he apologized.”  
Suguro punches Shima’s shoulder.  
“Ouch!” Shima grabs at it.  
“That’s for picking my pocket.” He then wraps his arm around Luna’s shoulders brushing his thumb on her peeked cheeks. “Come on let’s join the others and open some gifts.”  
Luna takes a deep breath nodding.  
Suguro keeps his arm around her as they walk to the tree to meet everyone else.  
Luna hears Konekomaru and Shima talking behind them.  
“How long have you known they have been dating?”  
“Bon told me after they got back from that mission they went on with Lightening right after Luna got back to the cram school.”  
“How come I’m always the last to know?” Shima says with a whiny voice.  
Suguro leans to Luna’s head resting his chin on her hair. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes, a little weirded out but I’m okay.”  
“Good.” He scratches his head and his hand lingers up over it.  
Everyone looks at Luna and Suguro as they enter. Kamiki’s mouth drops open and Paku just gushes with excitement.  
Luna is confused until she looks up at Suguro.  
His cheeks are pink and he has a smile from ear to ear as he holds the mistletoe up over their heads. “Can I kiss you under the mistletoe Luna?”  
Luna smiles and nods her head feverishly. “Yes I would be honored to be kissed under the mistletoe by you.” She then stands on her tip toes to kiss him.  
The group ‘oos’ and ‘ahs’ over them.  
“Kiss her once for me!” Lightening shouts.  
Suguro tenses up. “What?”  
Luna grabs his face before he embarrasses himself. “It is part of a song.” She whispers. “Kiss me again?”  
He does so and Luna feels breathless under the warmth of his embrace. He pulls away from their kiss. “I like you Luna.”  
She feels giddy and a little punch drunk. “I like you too Ryuji.”  
Paku gushes. “That’s good luck! Now the two of you will be together forever.”  
“What?” Luna asks.  
Suguro leans into her ear. “It’s a Japanese Christmas tradition to tell the person you would like to date that you like them and kiss them before midnight on Christmas Eve. If you do that than your relationship will stand the test of time.”  
Luna smiles. “How cute. I didn’t know you were a romantic.”  
“I have my moments.” He smiles down at her. “Here Shima.” He looks over his shoulder and tosses the mistletoe to him. “You can play with that as much as you want now, but I’m officially saying that Luna and I are a couple and we are off limits.”  
Luna nods. “Yeah.” She puts her hand on Suguro’s peck so that she can look over her shoulder at Shima too.  
Rin chimes in by the tree. “Can we open presents now?”  
“Yes let’s open presents!” Shura says.  
Everyone sits around the tree opening gifts. Thanking people for the gifts given and the thoughtfulness of being remembered.  
Luna and Suguro saved each other’s gifts for last.  
Luna smiles at Suguro. “You open yours first.” She dances a little.  
Suguro meticulously pulls the tape off so not to ruin the paper. Unfolding each corner revealing the box underneath. “Oh so you were at the leather shop for me.” He teases her. “Last minute shopper.”  
Luna smiles. “I wanted to make sure I got you the right gift so I was extra choosy.”  
“Hm.” He chuckles and then lifts the top off the box to reveal the black leather gloves. Chuckling again he pulls them from the box and tries them on. “These are great, and they fit really nice.” He pumps his fist a couple of times loosening the leather by his knuckles.  
“I know that you hate knitted gloves because you can’t work outside and do intricate things with them on. So I thought a pair of good leather gloves would be perfect for you.”  
“Thank you Luna. You open your gift now.” He nods and shifts his weight sitting cross legged on the floor.  
Luna shakes the present. It didn’t make any noise but it was heavy. She removed the tape from each corner and revealed the box to the leather shop. She looks up from the box. “What did you get me from the leather shop?”  
One side of his lip curls up into a smile. “Open it and find out.”  
She slowly lifts off the top of the box revealing the peacock blue leather fur lined gloves that she had tried on at the shop. Luna is so excited to see them again but she tries not to overdo it with excitement. “Did Shiemi tell you I tried these on?”  
He nods his head. “I had asked her what you wanted for Christmas in the shop when she had went to go get her purse from the clerk. She said that you lingered over them longer than you did any other pair because it reminded you of something your mom had when you were a girl.”  
Luna nods. “A scarf that was that exact color.” She looks down and the gloves at slides her fingers over the leather. “Thank you Ryuji they are beautiful.” She takes them out and slides them on then looking up at Suguro she puts up her hands. “What do you think?”  
“Kirei, and the gloves are beautiful too.” He leans in and pecks her on the cheek.  
“What did you two love birds get each other?” Asks Paku walking over to them.  
Luna and Suguro both lift up their hands.  
“You both got each other leather gloves? This has to be a sign that you’re meant to be together!”  
Suguro blushes putting his hand on his face and Luna giggles.  
“Put your hands back up I want to take a picture.” Paku says pulling out her camera.  
Luna and Suguro both pose with their hands spread out next to their faces. Suguro then leaned in and gave Luna another peck on the cheek. As Paku took a second picture.  
“Got it! This is going on social media right away!”  
“Could you not do the one of me kissing Luna on it? My mom follows me and if you tag me kissing a girl she might get upset.”  
Luna giggles. “I want a copy of both of those pics sent to my cell though Paku. Please.”  
Paku nods. “You guys are going to be the cutest couple.” She hugs herself dancing a bit before returning to Kamiki to chat.  
“We should all take a group picture.” Suggest Kamiki.  
Everyone agrees and groups up next to the Christmas tree. Shura uses a timer on her phone to line up the picture and takes a large group photo while the students took selfies of each other with their gifts.  
Luna couldn’t remember the last time Christmas wasn’t filled with sadness for her. It was nice to enjoy the holiday again. She leaned over to Suguro. “What’s the best gift you got this year?” She waited for his response thinking maybe it was Lightening’s gift of a signed copy of Regina Beal’s ‘Aria’s and Death verses’.  
He blushes looking into her eyes for a moment. “Getting to kiss you was the best gift this year.”  
Luna feels breathless and her heart races. “Really?” She says smiling from ear to ear.  
He nods. “I’ve admired you for a long time.” He then leans in and kisses her as the clock strikes midnight.


End file.
